


Sheathe Your Blade

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avvar, Avvar, Avvar Culture and Customs, Avvar Hawke (Dragon Age), Custom Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Nipple Play, Nudity, Sex Is Fun, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Thane Keaton Hawke wakes up to find he is missing his elf lover and his greatsword. A hunt to find both of them ends in a very enjoyable way.
Relationships: Keaton Hawke/Lilitu Lavellan, Male Hawke/Female Lavellan
Series: The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Sheathe Your Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TightAssets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/gifts).



> Thank you to my fellow smut queen, TightAssets, for all her patience and grace as I pick up a thousand projects all the time. You are a talented artist and your inspiration is _invaluable_. 
> 
> TightAssets can be found at [Tumblr](https://tightassets.tumblr.com/) for SFW content and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/TightAssets) for NSFW content. 
> 
> Her work is below and is, as always, **gorgeous**.

Thane Keaton Hawke was missing two things. Two _very_ important things.

The first, and perhaps most worrying, was the abrupt disappearance of Lilitu. He woke up in their shared thatched hut to find the furs beside him deserted. He found himself annoyed about being denied their usual morning greeting, a lingering kiss that often led to him spending _far_ too long wrapped in her embrace.

Instead, his favorite Kitten was gone and so was his greatsword. The only hint left behind was a black, sleek feather. A hawk’s feather, in fact, where his sword _should_ be.

Gods, what was she up to?

He dressed quickly, twirling the shiny feather between his thumbs before he stepped out into the brisk mountain air. The village around him moved with brisk efficiency, already awake and bustling. Keaton scanned the horizon, frowning.

Lilitu wasn’t easy to miss, her pale skin and bright hair stood out like a sore thumb. He could spot her in any crowd, but today… today she wasn’t with the hunters. He didn’t see her near the smiths.

He twisted the feather thoughtfully as he turned to head up the mountain. Perhaps Lilitu was with the augurs, and if she was, he could surely interrupt for the good morning kiss he was _owed_.

“Oh! Hawke!” Merrill chirped before he’d even made it up the mountain path, falling in beside him.

“Merrill.” He shot the tiny elf a smirk. One of his _many_ questionable choices, according to the elders, Merrill had been welcomed into their clan many years ago. Her own people rejected her for becoming too close to the spirits and practicing so-called forbidden magic.

All magic was simply a tool, according to the augurs, and tools couldn’t be forbidden. At the very least, Merrill was more likely to cause a ruckus by sneaking in and tidying up houses.

The last time she’d done it to Fenris. People _still_ spoke about the ‘incident’ in whispers.

“Staying in trouble?” Keaton asked

“I was trying to help the augur’s newest apprentice. She says the gods are sending her omens. I asked what kind and she said that it was in her tea leaves. But of course leaves are so difficult to read. And which god is speaking with tea leaves? It’s terribly hard to understand.”

“There should be easier ways, huh?”

Merrill’s whole face brightened. “I knew you would understand! Lilitu said you were the person to ask.”

That made him stop in his tracks. Adorably, Merrill kept walking for several paces before she realized she’d lost her Thane.

“Lilitu sent you over?” Keaton drawled.

“Yes! I have an idea, but I need a hawk feather. She said _you_ have one, and I was supposed to trade you for this.”

Merrill withdrew a large, wicked looking dagger from under her long tunic, holding it out with a careless wave that would have made _many_ other people take several solid steps back.

“Is that Bela’s dagger?”

“Yes!” Merrill beamed. “It’s a fun game, isn’t it? I think she called it a scavenger hunt?”

“And what do I find at the end?” Keaton asked.

Merrill batted her big green eyes, the picture of innocence. “Isabela said ‘somewhere to sheathe his sword’ when I asked, but I _think_ she was being dirty.”

Gods. He hoped so.

xx

He returned Isabela’s dagger, only to receive a lascivious wink and a bottle of that lowlander wine Fenris enjoyed. Fenris practically _threw_ a playing card at him, which led to him rousing a snoozing Varric from his pretty girlfriend’s arms and retrieving a bearskin rug.

On and on it went. Until at long last, he arrived _back_ at his hut clutching one of _Lilitu’s_ daggers given to him by a rather smug Corf, only to find the Dagger’s mate pinned to the solid slab of wood with a note speared beneath it.

One phrase in Elvhen was scrawled on the note. _Garas, aman na'mis._ Then a little drawing of a chair.

It took him a moment to translate the phrase. When he did, he started to laugh.

_Come to me and I shall sheathe your blade._

Keaton never walked toward his throne room quicker in his life. He heard Isabela’s laughter following him, but didn’t bother even looking. The room itself, his _mother’s_ throne room even after all this time, was tucked into the mountainside. Furs hung to hide the entrance and he pushed them aside impatiently.

The sight that greeted him was well worth playing along with her games.

“Ma’iovru.” Lilitu purred. “I’ve been waiting.”

Lilitu tipped her head to the side, a smile curling her lips. It completed the smug picture she made _perfectly_.

Her pale skin shimmered in the golden light of the torches. She was _almost_ bare except a fur around her slim shoulders. Her glorious toned figure was on full display, complete with elegant ink swirling over her skin. Her scarlet eyes fixed on him, alight with wickedness.

His greatsword leaned against the throne she sat upon, her delicate fingers on the handle, the flat of the blade against her thigh.

“And what if I’d have needed my sword, Kitten?” Keaton raised an eyebrow.

Lilitu smirked. “Perhaps you should not leave it laying upon our floor.”

Keaton stepped forward, hungry eyes darting over the tempting flesh she displayed. She tipped her chin up, imperious yet playful, and shifted slightly in his throne. Instead of reaching for her, like his screaming desire demanded, he placed his hand over hers on the hilt of the sword.

Then, carefully and deliberately, he pried it from her fingers. She released her steely grip and he balanced the blade on it’s point, staring her down until both their lips twitched.

Then he pitched the blade on it’s side, letting it clatter to the floor behind him.

“Oops.”

Lilitu’s laughter echoed in the cave, a delightful sound that he _had_ to capture for his own. He lunged for her lips, pressing them greedily to hers. She opened under him, tongue dancing with his while nimble hands corded down his chest, stroking the thick hair there before exploring his taut muscles.

He pulled away with a groan as her teasing touch found his breeches and began to unlace them with expert skill.

“There is nowhere to sheathe your blade properly?” Lilitu teased.

Keaton dropped to his knees, a position that made her taller than him for once. She took advantage immediately, grasping for the thick strip of hair on his head to bring him crashing back to her mouth. Her other hand stroked his jaw, tangled in his beard.

She nipped his lower lip sweetly and he growled, pushing her thighs wide enough for him to settle between them. Broad hands reached for her waist, yanking her to the edge of the seat and tipping her hips up while she scrambled to clutch at the throne.

“I think you said there was somewhere _warm_ to sheathe my blade?”

Lilitu’s eyes flashed, predatory. “Perhaps you should find out.”

“Oh Kitten.” He whispered, brushing kisses against her jaw. “I intend to.”

Before she could respond, he stroked his hands up her firm, lithe form, cupping her breasts. She gasped and arched into his touch. Sword rough digits squeezed before he took the first aching nipple into his mouth. Lilitu’s muttered elvhen curse was drowned out by a sharp cry when he pinched the matching bud between his fingers.

Keaton smirked, sucking gently and listening to her breath catch. He teased her tender breasts, listening to her cries become needy and desperate, feeling her fingers clench and flex in his hair. When he finally moved his mouth to the neglected breast, he dropped one hand to the juncture of her thighs.

And _immediately_ moaned at the slick evidence of her desire.

Keaton plunged one finger into her, looking up to see the underside of her pointed chin as her head fell back. She rocked her hips, chasing her pleasure. Creamy skin colored pink beneath her vallaslin, her breath stuttering.

He brought his thumb to the bundle of nerves at the same time he gently nipped at the nub in his mouth. She rocked into his touch, gasping.

“Keaton! Keaton-”

He plunged another finger into her depths, circling her clit while she rode his fingers. She chased each movement, wanton little cries falling from her lips, until Keaton sucked gently on her breast and applied just a hint of firmer pressure.

She yanked at his hair, screaming triumphantly while her core locked around him. He released the nipple in his mouth with an obscene plop, looking up at her as she collapsed back against the throne.

“You’re so beautiful when you cum, Kitten.”

Lilitu’s throaty chuckle had the barest hint of challenge, her eyes fluttering open.

“You should make me cum again, then.” She demanded.

She didn’t need to ask twice. She was strong, but her strength was no match for his even if she _tried_ to resist. It took a matter of moments to lift her from the throne, helping her find her feet while he bent her over. She clutched at the back of the chair while he leaned over her, sucking on the pointed tip of her ear until she moaned.

“Hold on, Kitten.” He advised tenderly, lining his cock up with her molten core.

They moaned in tandem when he sunk into her. She was so damn tight, a vise around him. He saw stars the moment he hilted into her warm, willing body. Without even thinking, he withdrew and thrust in again, listening to her trilling pleasure.

Keaton set a bruising pace, listening to her little gasps and groans, watching as his lover’s body took everything he had to give and demanded more. She rocked back into him desperately and his name fell from her perfect lips.

“Lilitu.” He gasped, feeling the telling tightening in his groin. “Lilitu, Kitten, I-”

“Yes!” She wailed, feeling him swell. He leaned over her again and she twisted her head to the side, seeking his lips. They met in a kiss that felt almost as good as his jerky thrusts and her tightening sheath.

Then, in a roar of color and sound, he buried himself in her while she clenched one last time. Broad arms circled her and held her close as he spilled inside her with a grunt, feeling her tremble beneath him.

In the ringing silence that followed he could hear nothing but their panting breaths until Lilitu giggled.

“Perhaps I should make you chase me more often.”

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, planting a kiss on skin that tasted of salt and _home_.

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for more smut, rarepairs, and angst? I can be found on Tumblr at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/).


End file.
